No longer in the dark
by BombNBlack
Summary: The well has closed and Kagome is trapped in the fudal era, Kagome tired of Inuyahsa's insalts and finding that her friends are starting to side with him, she leaves. Training and journeying alone kagome meets up with and befriends some unexpected people.
1. Heart Brake

**Disclamer: I do not own ant of the characters in this story I only own my ideas :)**

**No longer in the dark**

**Chapter 1 Heart break **

Kagome sat at the edge of the sacred well thinking 'it's been two weeks since the well has closed and since the battle against Naraku was won... why did I get stuck here? Why did the jewel not send me home' Kagome looked up at the sky longingly. She tensed as she felt Inuyasha approaching. "Kagome I want the jewel it's time you gave it up" Inuyasha said gruffly

"You really think I would if I could? You just want to wish that pot back to life.." Kagome snapped

Inuyasha slapped Kagome, she staggered back then fell backwards into the well. Inuyasha no caring what happened to her at that point left to go find Kikyo. Kagome slowly lifted her self out of the well and started walking towards Kaede's village. As Kagome got in to the older priestess's hut she seen Sango Miroku and Shippo sitting there.

"what is it guy" Kagome asked trying to keep her composer.

Sango sighed "Kagome please don't start complaining about Inuyasha we really don't want to hear it" "I'm sorry to say this lady Kagome but if you were no so weak then maybe Inuyasha would not treat you like this" Miroku said not even able to look Kagome in the eye.

"I see well I should start cooking its getting late"

As the days when on it seemed like they were all the same Inuyasha insulted her more everyday while demanding the Shikon No Tama. Three weeks had passed since Inuyasha had hit her. Kagome sat in the hot springs. ' I should really leave they don't need me here... I could just leave tonight, maybe just travel the rest of my life...' Kagome sighed in distaste at her own thought.

It was starting to get dark so Kagome got out of the hot springs got dressed and headed back to the village. She did not get two feet from the springs when she heard someone calling her name.

"w-who is it" Kagome stammered.

"It is I child Midoriko" the spirit said kindly.

" my child I know ye have many questions but now is not the time. Hurry and get back to your home and pack your things." with that she faded away.

Kagome did as she was told, Kagome said up late to see if Midoriko would come again. When she did not Kagome drifted into a light sleep.

**Kagome's Dream**

Kagome sat if a field of the most beautiful purple flowers tipped with black. She felt at peace for once in the 5 long weeks since the well had closed. She felt a holy ara aproche her.

"lady Midoriko, where am I?"

"You are home, child we have only a few hours and you must be ready"

"Ready... Ready for what?"

" Do you truly want to be free of your pain"

"yes but..."

"I will help you"

"thank you but how"

" In the morning you will find two containers. One full a tea and one empty. As you take your morning bath take the empty one with you, by the springs you will find a dagger. Cut your hand and let your blood fill the container. Once it is filled you hand will heal. Bring the container back and hide it under the boards of you home. Then drink the entire container of tea. Do this for the next ten days. Then I will visit you again." The spirit calmly explained.

Before Kagome had a chance to question her Midoriko disappeared.

**End of Kagome's dream**


	2. No regrets

**Chapter 2 No regrets**

Kagome woke up before the sun had come up. She looked around her small hut to find that there were indeed two unfamiliar containers in her hut. Kagome did as the older priestess said before she when off training and kept this up for ten days. As she lay the last containers on the others they disappeared much to Kagome's surprise. Just as Kagome placed down the bored she heard talking out side her hut.

"Why do we still keep her around" a female voice said a bit irritated

"She has the jewel" A male voice barked out

"Then lets just take it" another male voice said calmly

" We can't it when back into her after it became whole again" a female said with an emotionless voice

"Then lets just kill her" the first male spoke again

Kagome could not hear the rest of what they said as the contuned to walk past.

' I recognize those voices... I can't believe they want me dead...'

Kagome finished packing and cleaning her hut. Today was her last day training Kaede said she would not be able train her any further. They day went by slowly and Kagome found her self at the well again.

"I miss you guys so much, why did I have to get stuck here"

Kagome notice that it was now dark out so she made her way back to her hut. Feeling to tired to cook she when straight to bed.

**Kagome's Dream**

Kagome found her self back in the field of flowers again, this time Lady Midoriko was standing by a lone standing sakura tree.

" Kagome if you would like to stay were you are now this is your last chance to stop the prosses"

"I want to start over I have no reason to stay any longer"

"very well"

Kagome smiled at the thought of being able to control her own life with out her first loves ridicule and constant put down.

"child why do you cry?"

Kagome did not even notice the tears stream down her cheek. Suddenly she felt something hard drop on her foot. It was a small purple tear shaped crystal. Kagome picked it up and looked at it confused.

"what is this?"

"Your tear my child, you are so powerful that it even runs through even your tears. Gather all your fallen tear young one."

Kagome did as she was told and plucked up every tear.

"why do we need then"

"pray with me"

Kagome did so and tears started to glow and fuse together. Glowing a little brighter they formed a small Jewel that looked like the Shikon. Kagome looked at it in utter shock.

"my child, in the morning un pack all of your things. Go to the springs there you will find all the blood I have asked you to collect. Discard you cloths and tare them then place your jewel in the torn clothing. You will see a kimono wait for you. This is what you will ware and your sent will change to that of the tea you hand drank. Scream and the blood will flow to look as if you were attacked. After this is done walk to the clearing of the well there will find a horse I will be there waiting." After instructing Kagome what to do again Lady Midoriko disappeared.

**End of dream**

Kagome woke up with a jolt... She started to unpack her things and set them out as if she were to be staying. The sun was about to rise and Kagome set off for her Daily bath. As she walked to the springs Kagome waved to the villagers and to Sango as if she had not heard anything. She did everything normal until she got to the springs. Kagome did as she was instructed, Not until She got to the edge of the clearing did she inspect her know kimono. It was a deep purple the Hakama's with form fitting black and silver torso/chest armor. And a flowing black and purple obi (similar to Sesshoumaru's yellow and blue one). Midoriko Beckoned to Kagome.

"child you can not remain looking the way you did" she said calmly

"what do you mean" Kagome said worried

"you must embrace your inner power and let it form you"

" If that is what I need to do then that is what I will do"

"then consentrate child"

Kagome did as she was told and started to glow. As the the light started to fade Kagome's new appearance started to show. Her hair was no down to her waist and a light purple with black streaks, Her eyes now amethyst in color her skin now paler (more like Sesshoumaru's) her nails were now claws of adament. Her canines were now sharpened to fine points. And on her cheeks, wrist, sides, thighs, and ankles there was a single stripe (again like Sesshoumaru's except one). On kagome's forehead was a marking thal looked to be the Shikon surrounded by sakura blossoms. (not muck bigger then Sesshoumaru's crescent)

"Here child you'll need this" Midoriko then handed Kagome a peace of armor that went from her writs to just below her elbow. Kagome place it on her right fore arm. On the peace of armor there was a flower the same as the one in her dream.

"If you don't mind me asking what is this for" Kagome timidly asked

" It will hold all of the weapons you will collect on your journey, all besides this one" She then Handed Kagome a sword, Kagome unsheathed it, is was made of a dragon's fang Kagome felt the power flow through her. The handle was leather and embedded with amethyst and smoky quarts.

"oh I see"

"Kagome his horse is a demon" Midoriko motion toward the horse "She does not have a name that is for you to deside, she has chosen you as her rider. This Horse will take you to your new home"

Kagome looked shocked " But lady Midoriko Don't demon horse only chose demons for there riders"

"yes child, you are a demon no"

"but how I still feel pure"

"you are you are a pure demon you have both demonic and holy powers"

"but how"

"you are an Inu, they can be both if powerful enough"

"Oh I see"

"We have no more time to speak you must go, I will visit you soon" With that again the Miko diappered.

'I really wish she would stop doing that'

**At the springs**

Inuyasha, Kikyo, and Kagome's old friends heard her scream and raced to the springs. Inuyasha smelt Kagome's blood and ran faster. He looked at the ground in shock and pain every one else got there shortly.

"please tell me that's not" Sango stammered

" It's Kagome's, she lost to much blood to have live she must have been eaten by a demon" Inuyasha said coldly

"I sense something...the Shikon" Kikyo said and she grabbed the jewel from the torn clothing.

"well that save us a lot of work" Miroku simply stated

"I can't help but feel bad, she was like a sister to us." Remorse heavy in Sango's voice

"what ever, stop moping around and lets make a wish"

"okay we all agreed to bring lady Kikyo"

"okay since Sango is the purest besides Kikyo she'll have to make the wish"

" I wish.." Sango gulped "that lady Kikyo was alive again"

and with a bright flash of pink the jewel disappeared and Kikyo started to glow. Inuyasha header her heart beat and the smell of grave side soil and death dissipated leaving her own sent of lilacs. He then picked her up and spun her around. Lady Midoriko watched from a distance ' for betraying Kagome you will have to be punished' with that said the group except Sango started to glow. Miroku's wind tunal reopened, Kikyo was unable to control her spiritual powers and Inuyasha seemed to have been unaffected.

"I don't understand what happened" Miroku said in shock

"It's must just be temporary don't worry about it" Kikyo said still happy

**Back with Kagome**

Kagome flew to her new home. It was what looked to be a run down hut at the side of a mountain. As she touched down a purple light surrounded the area and the hut became a large mansion, the garden came to life with all sorts of herbs and plants in her back garden there was a field full of her dream flowers and at the edge of the field was a lone standing cherry blossom tree. Surrounding her home were large gates. Kagome and here Horse walked into the gates and beside the house about four yards to the left was a stable. Kagome walked to the stable.

"Now for your name... um how about Nina"

Nina nodded then layed down in a stall. Kagome lest the stable to rome her new home. 'this place is huge, I don't think I want to live here alone'. Kagome reached the study as she felt the elder Miko's presence.

"Hello again"

"Hello Kagome, please sit down we have much to discuss" Kagome sat down

"this was built for you long ago. This home has been awaiting your arrival, tomorrow your servants and guards will arrive and your other trainer" Kagome took all of this in..

"wait other trainer"

"yes, I shall finish training you in your spiritual powers however you will need and Inu demoness to train you in your demonic powers. Your training will start tomorrow."

It took a moment for her to take this all in. 'why do things like this have to keep happening to me'

"okay I'll be ready"

Night was about to fall, so Kagome when to her room 'I could use a bath' as she was thinking that a door in her room slid open and there was a hot springs. "hm convenient" she bathed washing her hair the the soaps that were there. As she got out she noticed a towel and a robe on the bench next to the spring. "I really have to get use to this" After she put on her robe she walked to her room to get a kimono out of wardrobe. She notice that most of her kimonos looked like the one she had gotten earlier in the day. There were a few occasional kimonos and a few for training. On the the very right side she seen what she was looking for. "Hm I wonder why they are all purple and black...I'll have to ask Midoriko in the morning" Kagome then lied down in her massive bed and fell into a dreamless sleep.

**Some were in the west**

Sesshoumaru was patrolling his land as usual when he her a scream. It sounded like Ren, he ran to his castle and into Ren's room. Seeing his adopted daughter was in distress he shock her away.

"whats wrong Ren"

" I had a bad dream that you left me at a human village and you never came back again"

"Ren you know I will never do that"

"I'm sorry"

"princess are not sorry for nothing"

"kay...Daddy?"

"yes Ren"

"Can we go see Kagome tomorrow"

"of course, now go back to sleep"

"kay night daddy"

"good night Ren"

Sesshoumaru walked out of the room deep in thought. ' It's been a while since I have seen the beautiful Miko, She would make a good mother for Ren...wait what am I thinking" Sesshoumaru then when to bed and fell in to a deep dream less sleep.


	3. Training and Trials

**Chapter 3 Training and trials**

_knock knock _

Kagome woke up with a jolt. It was still dark out 'who could it be this early in the morning'.

"Yes come in" Kagome said as sweetly as possible

" Hello my lady, your guess asked me to wake you" the servant girl said.

Kagome inspected her, she seamed to be a fox demon with orange hair much like Shippo's and emerald green eyes. Kagome winced at the though of Shippo

**Flash back**

After Kagome when off to her hut the day Inuyasha hit her, Shippo being his cheary self came into his and kagome's hut.

"mama?"

"Yes shippo?"

"I was offered to get trained by other kits, I was wondering if it was ok with you"

"of course it is, as long as you promis to visit"

"of corse I will mama, but I have to go in the morning"

"ok I will pack you food a supplies for your trip"

"thank you mama"

Kagome gave her adopted son a hug and put him down for the night. She stayed up and packed for Shippo, then when to sleep her self. In the morning she seen him off trying to hold back her tears as she seen her son walking away.

**End of flash back**

" What is your name" Kagome asked

"Nami my Lady"

" It is just Kagome"

" yes my...Kagome"

"what is your job, I am your personal servent I see to what ever you want and will travle with you if you ever wish to do so."

"well Nami do you know how to fight"

"N-No"

"well looks like you will be training to, please tell Midoriko-sama that I will be down shortly and I wish for you to be trained as well"

"very well"

with that Nami left and Kagome took out one of her training kimonos and then took a bath. As Kagome walked down the hall she seen servant bowing to her or smiling to her. Each time Kagome stooped bowed back and gave them a sweet smile. This surprised all of them. Kagome noticed that there were no human. As she finally got to the Dojo. Nami and Midoriko and another woman she did not recognize were standing there. The other lady turned around she looked like a female verson of Sesshoumaru except her hair was tide back in to two pony tales and she wore red lip stick.

"Kagome this is Lady Jade she will be training you and Nami" Midoriko motioned to the female Inu

Kagome bowed " It's is a pleasure"

Jade bowed back. "We should start your training"

Jade handed the girls both a cut of liquid " drink this it is poison we will build up an immunity to all know poisons and toxins, in an hour we will start hand to hand, then tomorrow we will do weapons"

Kagome and Nami did as they were told. The first day of training was intense. At the end of the day both girls were so tired that walking was getting to be a chore. Nami when to her room and Kagome did the same she took a bath then half an hour later there came a knock at the door.

"come in"

"My Lady I seen you did not come down for dinner, so if you don't mind I brought it up to you."

"Oops I completely forgot about dinner, Thank you...Oh how rude of me what is your name/"

"That is not rude my lady, My name is Keitaro my Lady"

"You may just call me Kagome, what is your job?"

"Very well, I am the head butler."

" Okay thank you, have a good night" with that she gave him a warm smile

"You too, my...Kagome" Keitaro smiled back and set her food on the desk next to the door and left. Kagome ate her dinner and went to bed. The entire week went by the same way. The fallowing week Kagome went down to the Dojo ready for her normal routine the she notice Jade was not wait standing for her.

"where is jade?" Kagome asked slightly confused

"this week I will train you. It will alternate until you are done"

Kagome nodded ant this week passed by as slowly as the last. For the next six months this when on, after about four months of the training Nami could not learn anymore so she sat aside and watch Kagome. In the months of training Kagome and her staff had become really close. Kagome had finally Finished her training and was ready to travel again.

"Nami get ready we leave in the morning remember to pack light"

"Okay Kagome" Nami said happy at the thought of traveling with Kagome.

Kagome said good night to everyone on her way to her room and said her good byes to Lady Midoriko and Lady Jade. It was about an hour after dark and kagome went to bed. Content that she had finally finished her training.


	4. Realization to late?

**Disclaimer: I do not own characters in this story just my ideas!**

**Chapter 4 Realization to late? **

**(A/N: This part of the story takes place at the same time as chapter 3... Just did not want to make chapter 3 to long :) enjoy)**

"Lord Sesshoumaru!"

Sesshoumaru sat up in his bed and pinched the bridge of his nose 'why do I keep him around.'

"What is it Jaken?" annoyed that he had been woke up before the sun had come up.

"Ren packing up Ah-Un, she's going to run away" Jaken squawked

"She's not running away we are leaving, Bring Ren here"

"Yes my Lord"

Sesshoumaru got out of bed and collected his cloths for a quick bath ' knowing Jaken I have time for a quick bath' twenty minuets later there came a knock at his room door again. Sesshoumaru sniffed the air to see who it was.

"come in Ren" Ren pushed the huge oak doors open and ran to her adopted father.

" Can we go now, can we can we can we"

"Ren, calm down. Have you even eaten yet?"

"No but..."

"Go down to the dining room and eat, then we will leave"

"Okay, is Jaken coming with us"

"yes Ren you know he has to" Ren pouted then stomped off to the dinning room. Sesshoumaru shock his head and put on his armor before heading down to the dinning room him self. When he got to the dinning room he seen Ren throwing her carets Jaken, He walked behind Ren with a slight smirk on his face.

"Ren I told you to eat not play with your food" Sesshoumaru chuckled

"Sorry daddy but I did eat, see!" she showed him an nearly empty plate

"Okay then lets go" Sesshoumaru said as he pick Ren up " Jaken!"

"Y-Yes my Lord"

"Your coming too" Jaken stood there staring his big eyes bulge out. "Jaken let's go" he shock off his shock and fallowed Sesshoumaru out of the castle.

"where are we going my lord"

" to visit the Miko and her friends"

"ah I see"

Jaken got on Ah-Un and Sesshoumaru put Ren on in front of Jaken. Sesshoumaru formed his demon could and took off to the sky, Ah-Un also ascend to the sky. ' If lord Sesshoumaru is in love with the Miko then life could get better for me' Jaken thought. 'I hope I can see lady Kagome, I miss her so much' Ren signed in aspiration. 'Why do I keep thinking about her? Could I really be in love with a human. No she's not just any human'. Everyone was lost in there own thought then Sesshoumaru suddenly felt a familiar yet strange ara. He looked down at a mansion that he has never noticed before "Hm I though the Northern family and long since left" He said out loud

"The did lord it must be their daughter Returning" Jaken stated in a matter of fact tone.

The rest of the way to Inuyasha's forest was silent. 'That is it, I will offer her to come stay with us at my castle, she loves Ren so she wont refuse' Sesshoumaru noticed a strange sent in the air... 'Blood! Kagome's Blood' Sesshoumaru's eye's widened. Shortly after smelling the blood they touched down right outside the clearing of the well.

**With Inuyasha**

"what the hell is he doing here" Inuyasha yelled Scaring everyone in the hut

"Why is who here" Kikyo and Sango asked in unison

"Sesshoumaru, come on lets go, I don't want him coming into the village."

They all left Kaede's Hut and left to the well clearing. They got there right as Sesshoumaru was walking in to it.

"Sesshoumaru, why are you here?" Inuyasha barked out

"Were is the Miko?" He asked in a bored tone

Inuyasha moved in front of Kikyo. Sesshoumaru raised a delicate brow.

"Not her you fool Kagome"

Inuyasha smirked. "She is dead, couldn't you smell the blood? She was eaten by the springs yesterday."

Sesshoumaru could not believe what he just heard. The powerful woman who was the whole reason for the battle being won against Naraku was dead. Sesshoumaru turned around and walked out of the clearing, his face never moving from his cold emotionless mask.

**With Sesshoumaru**

"Jaken take Ren home, I have some business to attend"

Ren looked at her Father with sad eyes but did not say anything. Sesshoumaru flew off to the eastern Montanans to find Kouga. ' if the wolf also did not sense Kagome's death then I will go look for her, but If he did I will find the Demon that killed her and rip him apart.

**Back with Inuyasha**

"what was that about" Miroku asked

"I don't know and don't really care, lets go." Inuyasha said not wanting to linger on the topic Inuyasha and his pack went back to Kaede's hut.

**Back with Sesshoumaru**

Sesshoumaru had just reached Kouga's den when the wolf leader came out.

"Hello Sesshoumaru, why are you here?" Kouga asked not use to getting visits from the western lord

" Did you sense Kagome's death?"

"What? No, when"

"My brother said she had been killed yesterday, eaten by a demon. Though I did not sence her death, I did smell her blood and it was a lot of it"

"She can't be dead if neither of us sensed it"

"I know, I'm going to go look for her. You may join me if you want wolf."

"Ginta, Hakkaku take over while I'm gone" with that Sesshoumaru and Kouga took of in search of Kagome. They had been searching for Six months and had not found her. Nor had anyone seen her. They were both about to give up when Sesshoumaru cough a sent that he had never smelt before


	5. Could it really be?

**Chapter 5 Could it really be?**

"Kouga, stop do you smell that?" Before He could answer they heard some one talking

"Kagome, were are we going?" A female voice asked

" We are going to Totosai, Midoriko said he had a new weapon for me and he is willing to make more." the woman identified as Kagome said. The two women walked into the small clearing the Sesshoumaru and Kouga were in. Kagome looked up and seen Sesshoumaru and Kouga staring at her.

"Kagome, do you know them?" Nami asked

"Yes, I do but I don't think they remember me" Kagome said

" Demoness, who are you, and why do you go by that name?" Sesshoumaru asked hoping

"Because Sesshoumaru I am Kagome"

"prove it" Kouga said despratly hope she was not lieing

" Fine,Sesshoumaru you have an adopted doughter named Ren, her favotite color is orange, and I grew your arm back, Kouga your are engaged to Ayame though you claim you don't remember and Inuyasha gets pissed every time you call me your woman. Do you two need any more proff?" Kagome asked Getting mad at the two for not believeing her.

Kouga came up to Kagome and gave her a hug "Let go Kouga I need to breath"

"sorry Kagome it's just Inuyasha said you were dead"

"And I smelt a vast amount of your blood in Inuyasha's forest" Sesshoumaru stated

"I'll explane after we get somewhere more privet"

"If you gon't mind I can telaport us back to the mansion" Nami said. Kagome nodded her head to her and the small group was surrounded by Nami's fox fire. In a blink of an eye they were in the corridor of Kagome's home.

'This is the house I flew over' Sesshoumaru noted

"come to the study and I'll explane" Everyone fallowed Kagome when they all got to the study Kagome Eplaned everything.

"So you faked your death?" Kouga asked.

"Yes"

"why didn't you come to one of us, we would have helped" Kouga asked

"I did not know that I could at the time" Kagome said blankly

"What do you plan on doing now" Questioned Sesshoumaru

"Travel and heal people"

"May I ask you something Kags" Kouga asked

"Sure"

"Why do you live in the northern mansion"

"Midoriko said this was my home, Nina my horse flew me here, actually when I first came here it looked nothing like this but then I put my foot on the ground it was like it rebuilt it's self"

"I see well you know, you are welcome to come and visit ayame and my self, but I have to go"

"ok but Kouga if you see Inuyasha do nothing I don't want him to know I'm still alive"

"ok Kags" with that he left to go back home. It was then getting late so Nami went off to bed. Kagome and Sesshoumaru were left in the study.

"Kagome, Ren misses you. You must come a visit her." Sesshoumaru said as they both got up and went for the front door. Kagome opened the huge doors and as Sesshoumaru was about to leave kagome said. "I hope She is not the only one who missed me" Sesshoumaru had a ball of his own energy surround him the he was off. A few moment later he was home and Ren rushed to hug his leg.

"I missed you, Jaken was being mean to me, Where did you go?"

"Ren calm down, I went to go find lady Kagome. And go to bed it's late"

"okay daddy" Ren ran off to her room. Sesshoumaru went to his room and took of his armor as he got ready for bed.

"Jaken!" the little imp came running as he heard his lord call for him.

"yes my l" before he had a chance to finish his sentence Jaken was kicked Him in to the hall way wall.

"don't upset Ren" with that said Sesshoumaru closed his room doors, hoping to get some sleep. He lay awake for hours trying to figure out what Kagome meant.

**With Kagome**

Kagome went to her room and got ready for bed. ' why did I say that? Oh well' "I'll have to go to Totosai's in the morning". Kagome then layed down and fell in to another night of dreamless sleep.


	6. So we meet again

**Chapter 6 So we meet again!**

The sun just started to rise and Kagome was already up ready to go. 'It'll be faster if I just take Nina'. She walked down to the stable where Nina was sitting awake.

"Come on girl we are going to Totosai's" Kagome walked her out of the stable and mounted her horse. They flew off to visit the old black smith. Kagome looked down and notice that they were flying over Inuyasha's forest. She tried to find her old packs ara's but could not find them. 'must be traveling again'. Two hours later she has reached her destination at this time the sun had risen over the horizon. Nina Landed letting Kagome dismount before she lade down on the hard rocks. She headed to the entrance of Totosai's when she felt four familiar presences. 'Why the hell do they have to be here'. Kagome put on a cold stoic face, 'Well at least they will not recognize me'. She swiftly walked to the entrance of the cave where she seen them. Inuyasha, Miroku, Sango, and Kikyo looked up at the female Inu yokai.

"Who the hell are you." Inuyasha said gruffly

"I am the Lady of the North mutt" Kagome said coldly

"Forgive my Friend, My Lady. He was not trying to offend you" Miroku tried to stop a fight this early in the morning

Sango looked hopefully at the demoness "Sorry to be rude but what is your name"

Before Kagome could answer Totosai came out from inside his cave, "Ah Lady Akane, you are here a day late though". Sango lost all home when she heard the name ' what was I thinking Kagome is dead'

Kagome blinked...'wow I'm going to have to thank him for that'

" I do not work by other schedule"

"Of course of course, just like your father"

Kagome blinked wondering what he meant by that. 'My father? I'll have to ask later' "I've come for my weapons"

"yes yes but you have to wait. It's not quite done"

"Hay old man what about fixing Tetsuaiga" Inuyasha started to get annoyed

"oh Inuyasha when did you get here"

"you senile old man"

"okay okay, I'll fix her" He dug around for something and found it fairly quickly "open up" Inuyasha did so and Totosai pulled a large pare of pliers from behind his back and yanked out one of Inuyasha's canines. "perfect, it'll be ready in three days"

"well looks like we will be here for three days" Inuyasha said looking at Kagome. She started to get anxious but did not let it show on her face or in her sent.

"Lady Akane, if you are the Lady of the North you must know of Inuyasha's forest. After all it is in you lands" Kikyo said awkward trying to start a conversation.

Kagome gave her an icy look "That I do" She then walked up to Totosai. " I need my weapon, I have other arrangement today"

" oh yes I had almost forgot" Totosai went back into his home and brought out a long black box and some scrolls. He handed Kagome the box and she opened it. In the box was a sword with a blade on each end and the handle in the middle. In the middle of the handle was a peace of amethyst. Everyone looked at the blade in amazement. The armor on Kagome's forearm started to glow as did the sword. Then in a flash of purple light the sword was gone. Kagome bowed to Totosai thanking him and turned around to leave.

"Lady Akane hold on." Kagome turned back around looked and looked at him inquisitively. " The scrolls are for you as well, your father left them for you" he handed Kagome the scrolls and she bowed once more. "I shall be back in a week to have another weapon made." Kagome then turned around again, as she did Kikyo shot a sacred arrow at her. Kagome caught it with ease

"I warn you priestess, I am not an some one you want for an enemy. Try that again and I will kill you" Kikyo looked stunned, no one other the Sesshoumaru had ever caught one of her arrows. Kagome continued to walk off until she got to Nina. The horse got up and let Kagome get on they flew off to their home.

**With Inuyasha **

"Inuyasha, after your sword is fixed we need to go visit your brother" Kikyo said with a look on her face that told him she was not going to argue. Inuyasha sighed in defeat. And nodded. Miroku's curiosity got the best of him.

"How do you know the Northern Lady and her family" he questioned Totosai.

"Her father fought along side Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha's father. They both came to me to make there weapons then I think it was a few months after Inuyasha's father died the lord of the North died as well along with his wife. Only leaving his daughter which soon after disappeared. I was told about 2 months ago that she was back and so I should have her fathers sword ready for her." Totosai explained like it just happened this morning.

"Oh I see, so she is an Inu like Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru?"

"Not exactly, Her mother was a priestess and her father was a black Inu. So she is a"

"A half demon, How dare she call me a mutt if shes one herself." Inuyasha yelled out raged

"No she is a pure demon, but she is in fact full yokai"

**Back with Kagome**

Oh here way home Kagome read the scrolls. "I don't get it this makes absolutely no sense" Kagome read them again to make sure she did not read them wrong. By the time she finished them the second time she was home. Instead of putting Nina away she went inside to put her scrolls in a safe in her study. Kagome then went to find Nami.

"Nami?"

"Yes Kagome"

"I want you to let everyone else know that when we have guest I am to be called Akane. And also be at the front gates in five minutes we are going to give Lord Sesshoumaru a little visit"

Kagome then went back down to Nina and waited for Nami to arrive. Nami came out with a similar horse to Kagome's and they set off to Sesshoumaru's.

**With Sesshoumaru**

Kouga had just arrived an hour earlier to speak Sesshoumaru about Kagome. They had both just decided on confronting Kagome's old pack for betraying her when Jaken came running in.

"Lord Sesshoumaru, there are two people here to see you one of them says she's Kagome"

"Well bring them here" five minuets later Kagome and Nami walk in to Sesshoumaru's study.

Taking the seats across from Sesshoumaru and Kouga. Kagome gave an innocent smile.

"You'll never guess who I ran into" Kagome said sweetly

Sesshoumaru raised an delicate eye brow. "Who"

" Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku, and Kikyo. They did not even notice it was me"

"I would think not you don't look at all like you use to"

"Yea Kags. Hay what does that mean you were in the mutts forest"

"No Kouga, I was at Totosai's. Oh and for the real reason I came here. Sesshoumaru would you happen to know a Lord by the last name of Higurashi?"

"Yes, he was the Northern Lord a friend to my fathers. Why?"

"Well that means the scrolls were right."

"What scrolls" Kouga asked.

Kagome proceeded to tell them what the scrolls said.

"Kagome how could you have not known that you were a yokai all this time did you not question why you were living so long or why you were not aging? Where had you been all this time?" Kouga asked

"Would you please calm down and I will tell you"

Kagome told them about the well and how she had been living in the future. Both male yokai tried to see if She was lieing but they could find no hints of deceit in her voice. Finally when she had finished Sesshoumaru and Kouga were in aw. Before ether of them could question her there was a knock at the study door.

"come in" Sesshoumaru said already knowing who it was.

Ren came in and ran straight towards Kagome and gave her a big hug. " Ren missed you so much. Can you come out and play with me. Jaken is no fun."

"Breath Ren I will play with you later"

She let go of Kagome gave Sesshoumaru a hug and ran out side to play.

"Still hyper as ever I see, oh one more thing Since there are only a few people who know that I am still alive could you please only call me Kagome in public?" Kagome asked not sure how they would take it.

Sesshoumaru blinked at her in surprise "Very well then what are we to call you?"

"Akane"

"Okay I suppose that will be fine."

Sesshoumaru and Kouga told Kagome about their plan for her former friends and Kagome agreed to pay them a visit, but she was against fighting them. After all they did to her she could only think back to all the times they had helped her. The only two she held contempt for was her first love and Kikyo for making her life hell. Just as every one was about to leave a huge storm rolled in.

"Just my luck" Kagome laughed so Kagome, Nami, Kouga stayed at Sesshoumaru's until the storm had passed. While waiting for the storm to pass the four yokai became very close, and Sesshoumaru's icy demeanor started to melt away.

"Okay Really how the hall does a storm last for 3 days" Kagome said as she walked to Sesshoumaru's study.

"Kagome your in the West, Storms have lasted much longer then 3 days here" Sesshoumaru said flatly. Kagome was about to retort when Jaken knocked on the study door.

"What is it Jaken"

"Sorry my Lord but Inuyasha and his friends are here"


	7. Sango's Confessions

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Characters just my Ideas!**

**(A/N: Sorry about all the cliffys.) **

**Chapter 7 Sango's Confessions**

Inuyasha, Miroku, Kikyo, and Sango stand in the foyer waiting for Jaken to return. Sango was figgiting with her hands and zoning off as she had been since the day of Kagome's death. Miroku looked at his former fiancee and shock his head.

"Sango, what troubles you" He already knew but was trying to avoid the topic

"You know whats wrong, Miroku how can you guys just pretend it never happened. She was our friend, she was like family to us and you just act like non of it happened." Sango all but yelled

" Oi wench, shut up about it already. It's been half a year. Unless you want to join her then I would stop bringing it up!" Inuyasha barked out. He was annoyed that for the past six months she had been sulking, and all over Kagome's death. 'Kagome was weak what was to miss.' Inuyasha bitterly thought. Jaken had finally come back.

"Lord Sesshoumaru is in his study, fallow me" They fallowed him to the study and when they walked in they all looked shocked. 'This has to be a sign, maybe she can help me.' Sango thought hoping she could some how fix what was done. Sesshoumaru looked at his brother and his friends.

"What do you want half breed?" Sesshoumaru said coldly

"Sorry Lord Sesshoumaru, I am the reason we are here" Kikyo said " I actually wanted to talk to you about her" she pointed to Kagome " I sensed her presence when Kagome was killed. I believe she is Kagome's killer" Kikyo looked smug at the thought of getting rid of a potential threat. Sesshoumaru looked at Kagome hoping she could save her self without giving away who she was. Before anything could be said Kouga blurted out. "Kagome is dead? I thought I told you to take care of her. Inu trasha I should kill you for that." Sesshoumaru and Kagome held him back with little effort, they knew he was just dolling it up. So they did not suspect anything. 'that should work' Kouga thought. Kagome cleared her throat getting everyone's attention.

"Of course you did Miko, I was in the area to speak with Lady Kagome. Unfortunately when I got to the spot she told me of, I had smelt her blood. I went to see what happened but when I got there all I seen was a bloody patch" Kagome explained everything away

"She never mentioned you before Lady Akane" Kikyo said trying to break her story

"That does not surprise me she spoke of you and from what I heard you were not close" Kagome kept a cold mask on up was at unrest having to be in the same room as the person who made her life hell. Before Kikyo could say another word Sango speaks up.

" Lady Akane, may I please speak to you alone. It is about Kagome"

Sesshoumaru nods his head at Kagome, telling her that it was a good idea.

" Very well, Sesshoumaru were would a good place be?"

"The gardens" He just simply said

Kagome could smell the flowers from where she was sitting so she lead the way to the gardens. They walked in silence until they got the the gardens and sat on the bench.

" Yes, what was it you wanted to speak to me about" Kagome still being cold

" It's about my friend Kagome, I don't mean to burden you"

"it is fine Sango"

"Well I feel at fault for her death, I really wanted to be there for her but I did not want our friends to turn against me as well. The day she died I was going to tell her about a plan we had to kill her. I never really wanted her dead, I was trying to get them to agree to make her leave so she would be happier. I wanted to help her get out. But I was to late" Sango started to cry no longer able to hold back the tears "She was like a sister to me and I did not protect her" Kagome got up and gave Sango a hug.

"It is okay you did not kill her, and I am sure if she was still alive she would forgive you" Sango lifted her head and stopped crying. This was the first time in six months she felt that everything was finally okay. They walked back up to the study and sat down. Sesshoumaru was deep in thought, but Inuyasha and Kouga were arguing back and forth so they did not notice the two women reenter until Miroku said something.

"Sango, what is wrong"

"you damn well know whats wrong. Kagome is dead because we did not protect her" Sango tried to hold back her tears. Inuyasha had heard enough of it from Sango.

"If you really miss her so damn much then why don't you go join her." Sango looked at him stunned as she contemplated the idea. Kagome looked at Sango the Sesshoumaru and Kouga for help.

" It's a wonder how you still have anybody mutt, Sango you make stay with me and Ayame for a while." Sango bowed her head accepting his offer. Inuyasha finally lost his temper.

"fine whatever I don't care go with the Wolf but we are leaving" Inuyasha stormed off and Kikyo and Miroku fallowed sute. Unnoticed to Miroku his wind tunnel grew as he left the women he once loved. Shortly after Kouga and Sango left. Sesshoumaru and Kagome were the only two left in the study and Sesshoumaru was still deep in thought ' I should tell her now, I know she does not feel the same but at least I will be able to move one'

"Sesshoumaru?" Kagome spoke up worried about her friend

"hm?"

"sorry to pull you out of your thoughts but you have been sitting there staring at the wall for a while now."

"Hm, Lady Kagome I need to ask you something"

"you know it's just Kagome, and ask away"

Sesshoumaru raised his brow at her "Even after what he did are you still in love with my brother?"

Kagome was a bit shocked at the question but answered it anyway. "No, but then again I fell out of love with him before the final battle"

Sesshoumaru's heart started to quicken ' just because she does not love him does not mean she could ever love me.' Sesshoumaru now felt her had to say it or at least ask her. "Have you given up on love?" 'why do I keep avoiding the question?'

"No, as a matter of fact the reason I lost my love for Inuyasha is because some one showed me what real love was." Kagome sighed 'were is this going.'

"You are in love with someone?" 'why am I doing this to myself'

"yes"

"Then may I ask who?" Sesshoumaru asked dreading yet wanting to heat her answer. Kagome simply looked at him.


	8. Kidnapped

**(A/N: okay sorry about the last cliffey and sorry it took me so long to make this chapter. Hope you like this one)**

**Chapter 8 Kidnap**

Just as Kagome was about to answer there some one started pounding on the study door. Sesshoumaru tried to ignore it but then had sensed that something was wrong.

"come in" Sesshoumaru said a bit pissed Jaken came running in.

"Lord Sesshoumaru, Ren is missing" Sesshoumaru sniffed the air hoping she was just in the garden but he could not find her sent. His eye's started to bleed red and Kagome started to get worried she to could not catch Ren's sent. Both Inus got up and raced to her room. There they caught Miroku's sent.

**With Inuyasha**

Inuyasha had Ren knocked out in his arms while allowing Kikyo's soul collectors to carry him and what was left of his pack away.

"Lady Kikyo, why did we take the little girl?"

"Because she will Be happier in a human village do you really think she was happy with Sesshoumaru?"

Inuyasha snorted. "That bastard is probably just holding on to her so humans will trust him, he hates humans"

They touched down in a human village in the Northern lands. Kikyo walked up to an elderly woman.

"Hello miss, would you kindly do me a favor?" The older woman nodded to the priestess.

"Please take this orphan in"

"Yes my lady" the older woman took Ren from Inuyasha's arms and carried her off. Inuyasha, Kikyo, and Miroku left and went back to Inuyasha's forest. The old woman had felt something was not right about the priestess so she took the Ren to the Lady's mansion. As she got to the door of Kagome's home they opened she walked in. One of the maids walked up to her.

"Lady Akane is not home but if you will stay for a bit I can let her know you are here" The maid then went into another room to get a messenger fairy she sent a message to tell Kagome about the strange old woman and the little girl.

**With Kagome**

Sesshoumaru and Kagome were about to leave to find Ren when the fairy arrived and told Kagome the message, describing the little girl to her.

"Good, she is safe. Please thank her for bringing Ren home, then tell her to expect a visit from me soon." The fairy then left to give the woman the message.

"Inuyasha will pay for kidnapping her" Sesshoumaru's beast started coming out

"Sesshoumaru please calm down, we can get him later. But don't you think it's more important to be there for Ren?" Sesshoumaru nodded the both left to the North before they got to Kagome's home they touched down in a small village.

"Who is the one who brought The child back home"

an old woman dressed in a floral kimono with long gray and brown hair walked up.

"I did my Lady"

Kagome gave her a small smile.

"Please in a weeks time come to my home so I may thank you properly."

Kagome then bowed to her leaving all the on lookers shocked. Sesshoumaru and Kagome walked the rest of the way to the mantion. When they got there Ren ran up to Sesshoumaru and hug his leg. She seemed uneffected by everything that happened.

"Daddy can I stay here for a few days? It's so much fun!"

"It's up to Kagome" Ren looked at her with pleading eyes. Kagome nodded. "Pick your room then."

Ren ran back inside.

"Nami, please watch Ren while we are gone." Trusting her friend Kagome and Sesshoumaru left to go find Inuyasha.

**With Inuyasha**

Miroku cringed as he felt his wind tunnel get bigger. Kikyo seen this and approached him.

"Here let me help"

"How?"

" I will make a spiritual bond, Then it will stop growing" Miroku let her not noticing the dark ara emanating from her. ' Now for Inuyasha' Kikyo thought. Kikyo seductively walked up to Inuyasha, She innocently fluttered her eyes trying to get his attention. Inuyasha turned around and looked and his beloved Miko.

"Yes Kikyo?"

"I was just thinking, You promised to mate me after Naraku was defeated."

Inuyasha gave her a brilliant smile. He picked her up bridal style and yelled back to Miroku.

"We'll be back later monk" Miroku gave Inuyasha a lecherous smile before the hanyou left with the Miko in his arms. Miroku went off to Kaede's hut to wait for his friends to return. Not long after he got there one of Kikyo's soul collectors warned him about the on coming threat.


	9. Please don't leave me

**Chapter 9 Please don't leave me**

**(A/N: Okay I know what the little girls name is but my computer ado corrects it, :( so please bare with me :) )**

Miroku sighed ' I knew this would happen if we took her'. He told the soul collector to find lady Kikyo and Inuyasha and tell the. Miroku left Kaede's village so no one would get hurt in the on coming battle with the two Inus. 'Should have known never touch an Inu's pup.' Miroku shock his head, he started to question if it was really worth staying but as he did Miroku felt as if his soul was being crushed. Miroku's eyes dulled and her heard Kikyo's voice. '_Never question me monk, just do as I say'_. Miroku's eyes went back to their normal purple and he expelled all negative thoughts of Kikyo out of his mind. 'now that was odd' Miroku walked far enough away from the village so that they would not even hear the fighting.

**With Kagome**

Sesshoumaru and Kagome finally got to Kaede's village and seen that all the villagers ran into their home. Kagome was a bit saddened by this. They walked to Lady Kaede's, Sesshoumaru waited out side as Kagome went.

"It has been a long time child sit and rest" Kaede said not looking up from sorting her herbs.

"So you know who I am then"

"Yes child, Kagome there has never once been a soul as pure as your. Human or Demon it will always be pure" Kagome smile revealed that someone knew who she was without her having to tell them.

"Child I fear it is not safe for you here, My sister's soul has darkened. She is no longer pure and good I fear that she is more evil then even Naraku." Kagome took this all in thinking of what to do.

"Thank you Kaede, I will keep your advise in mind"

"Child come visit me more" Kaede looked up and smiled at Kagome. Kagome then left the hut.

"I assume you heard everything" Sesshoumaru nodded.

"Let's find them. I don't want to spend anymore time then I have to here, it still smells of your blood"

They left the village but for some reason Kagome felt compelled to go to the springs. She absentmindedly walked in their direction, Sesshoumaru not really knowing why Kagome was going in this direction fallowed her. They reached the springs and there in the spot where Kagome's blood use to be was a bush of deep red roses. Midoriko then appeared, Kagome looked up.

"Kagome pick two of these flowers you will need them"

"But they are just roses"

"No they were made from you, so they will protect you" Lady Midoriko then disappeared. But were she stood were two flowers from her garden.

"Okay, I'm really tired of her doing that" Kagome said pouting she picked two roses and the two flowers left by lady Midoriko.

**With Inuyasha**

Kikyo and Inuyasha had gotten the message half an hour before and started to look for Miroku. A soul collector flew up and told them where he was. Kikyo got on Inuyasha's back so that they could get to him faster. On the way to Miroku Kikyo started to think. 'Now that I have both of them it's only a matter of time until I get the Kouga and Sesshoumaru to join me. To bad no one saved Kagome she really was their only hope' Kikyo smirked, ' Where Naraku had failed I will succeed.' They finally got to the clearing Miroku was in. Kikyo walked up to him.

"Why do you think they are coming" Miroku looked at her

" Well I assume it is because we took the girl. It seems both Sesshoumaru and Akane see her as their pup."

"So the bastard has a heart, to bad I'm going to have to rip it out" Just as he said that Sesshoumaru and Kagome walked in to the clearing.

"I would like to see you try Half breed" Sesshoumaru said as he spat the last two words like venom. Inuyasha charged toward Sesshoumaru. Sesshoumaru simply side swepted him then punched him in the gut, making Inuyasha fly back a few feet. Miroku felt the need to get rid of Kagome so he opened up his wind tunnel and tried to get her in. Kagome held her ground and let one of the roses be pulled into the wind tunnel. As it got sucked in Miroku felt poison pulse through him, he quickly covered his wind tunnel. Kikyo was not worried but did not want to lose her pond quite yet shot an arrow at Kagome witch she simply caught. Kagome jumped and landed behind Miroku She did not know why but she stabbed him in the back of the neck with the purple and black flower. Miroku felt the posin start to dissipate then he collapsed. Inuyasha seen what happened to Miroku and he flipped away from Sesshoumaru to help his friend he unsheathed the Tetsuaiga preparing to strike Kagome when he noticed that his sword did not trance form. ' What the hell ' that's all Inuyasha could think before Sesshoumaru knocked him out.

"You really should keep your eye's on your enemy"

Sesshoumaru looked at where Kagome stood, he did not notice that Kikyo was behind him. He heard her bow as she pulled back a arrow getting ready to shot it, he was about to turn around when he got distracted. Jaken had just landed in the clearing.

"Lord Sesshoumaru." He cried out " I have found Ren she is at The Northern palace, My lord look out behind you"

Sesshoumaru had started to turn and was going to grab the arrow, but when he turned it pierced him in the heart. Kikyo smirked and her soul collector lifted her Inuyasha and Miroku up and took them to some ware safe. Jaken ran to his Lord, Kagome picked up the imp and threw him out of her way. Kagome noticed it was a sacred arrow and it had been in him too long. She pulled it out but the damage had already been done. ' No this can't be happening'. Sesshoumaru felt his body being perfidy. ' Damn I'm going to get that stupid imp for that' Sesshoumaru sighed and a single tear slid down Kagome's cheek, as it left her skin it crystallized and fell in to Sesshoumaru's wound.

" Sesshoumaru," Kagome let out a barley audible whisper. He looked at her trying to stay awake.

"It's you. Your the one I fell in love with" another crystallized tear dropped in to his wound. Sesshoumaru smiled. "I love you two Miko." All of a sudden the crystals in his wound started to glow and the wound from the arrow started to close. Sesshoumaru felt the pain resaed as hes body was no longer being perfidy. Sesshoumaru slowly sat up. The two stared at each other. ' She loves me? After all the times I tried to kill her?'. 'He actually loves me?'. Sesshoumaru was about to ask her a something when. Ah-Un landed right in front of them with Ren on his back.


	10. It's a love hate thing

**Chapter 10 It's a love hate thing!**

**(A/N: Okay, So sorry its been so long since I updated. I have been really busy but I am back. So I know I have already gone over this but I do know what Sesshoumaru's wards name is. My computer simply does an automatic spell check. Well hope you like like the chappy :) )**

Ren ran to Sesshoumaru a huge gin on her face. She hugged him with crushing force.

" a pretty lady came and said she needed to talk to Kagome, Nami was tide up so I came before she could free her self" Ren said in one breath then looked over at Kagome. Her smile got bigger then she latched her self on to Kagome.

"She looks like you" Ren looked at Sesshoumaru

" Oh it's Jade." Kagome then pride Ren off of her, she then walked her over to Ah-Un and told her to go back to play with Nami. Ren gave her a big smile and when back to Kagome's home to play Nami. Kagome then walked back to Sesshoumaru. He stood up and brushed of his Kimono.

"So who is this Jade?"

"She is... a friend, we should go" Kagome turned around and was about to walk away when Sesshoumaru grabbed her waist and pulled her to his chest, Kagome blushed.

"Miko! Do you regret telling me?"

Before Kagome had a chance to answer Midoriko appeared. ' Wow good timing' Kagome thought and let out a sigh of relief. Sesshoumaru coldly looked at The Spirit. Ignoring Sesshoumaru Midoriko stood in front of Kagome with a small frown.

"L."

"Kagome, we have no time to talk you must get home now." Kagome blinked twice confused. Then bowed her head in understanding. Sesshoumaru formed his yokai cloud below Kagome and his self, and were heading back to Kagome's home. Lady Midoriko was flying beside the. Kagome then remembered some questions she needed to ask.

"Lady Midoriko, I have been meaning to ask you a few questions" the older Miko just nodded her head.

" Why is it that my wardrobe is full of purple and black Kimonos?"

"They are the color of your clan"

"What is the name of the flower that is in my garden?"

"It is an aura flower made from your aura so I do not know it's name."

"How could I possibly be the daughter that went missing, I mean I'm only 15"

"I do not have an answer for you, Totosai might though"

Kagome sighed she was left with more questions then answers. The finally reached the northern mansion. Kagome looked around but did not see or sense anything evil or potentially dangerous. They walked in then up to the study were Jade was waiting for them. Sesshoumaru clearly looked shocked. 'what is my mother doing here.' luckily he was able to put back up his mask before anyone had seen. Jade looked over and seen her son her face was unmoving.

"Kagome." Jade turned her head to see her and smiled softly at her. Kagome looked at her and smiled back.

" I know this is last minuet however, I believe that you need more training"

"More but I trained for 6 months straight"

"I know but is seems Kikyo is planing something and she is much more of a threat them Naraku ever was."

Kagome sighed in aspiration. ' great just what I need '.

"there is something else, she seems to be able to control others."

"But how?"

"She plays on the things you love or hate the most then she manipulates it, and once she has you trusting her she "heals" you"

"Heals"

"She cast a curse on them that gives her control, she can enter your mind and can cause you pain without ever touching you."

"Oh great.."

Jade looked at Sesshoumaru. "May I speak to you" Sesshoumaru nodded. They walked out of the room.

"Stay away from her Sesshoumaru, she does not need distractions"

"I am not a distraction mother"

"Yes you are. She does not have time to slack"

" I don't have time for this" Sesshoumaru started to lose his temper. "Tell Kagome I had to leave. I will be back for Ren in 2 days." With that he walked away. Jade walked back in the study and gave Kagome Sesshoumaru's message. Kagome sighed in disappointment. The tree women started to discus Kagome's new training routine.


	11. Teens will be teens

**(A/N: Thanks for the help! I will add her name my dictionary :)! Oh and I know my grammar sucks. Please bare with me and since I use spell check the spelling is not my fault everything should be spelled right... oh and I do in fact watch Inuyasha or I would not be doing a fanfiction... That is my only comment on that... :| so on to chapter 11)**

**Chapter 11 Teens will be Teens**

Sesshoumaru had picked up Rin two weeks ago. He was in his study passing. ' What is she doing? Is Kagome okay?' Suddenly he felt the urge to leave. Sesshoumaru walked to the frount gates when he was stopped by Jaken.

"My Lord. Would you like me to get Ah-Un"

"No Jaken. I will be back soon." Sesshoumaru walked out not knowing where he was headed.

**With Midoriko**

Midoriko was playing a flute in the middle of a clearing. She had put up a barrier around the clearing so it seemed that the clearing was not there.

**With Kagome**

Kagome just got out of her personal hot springs. ' I wounder what Sesshoumaru has been up to? I think I will go see him tomorrow. Midoriko and Jade did say they could not train me anymore.' As she was thinking she walked through her room and to her balcony. She had been going there the past two weeks not really knowing why. She opened the door to the balcony and walked out. Kagome then felt the erge to leave. Kagome jumped down from the balcony, walking of into the forest to the west. Kagome reached a clearing that she did not notice before. Without Kagome seeing her Midoriko left the clearing. Kagome sensed some one coming as she turned around to see who it was Sesshoumaru walked into the clearing. Kagome's eyes lit up with pure happiness. Sesshoumaru's face never change as he walked up to Kagome. She blushed at their close proximity to each-other. Sesshoumaru placed a finger under Kagome's chin and tilted her head so she was looking up at him, he leaned down and captured her lips in a passionate kiss. He nibbled at her bottom lip causing her to gasp, he took this opportunity to deepen their kiss. He pulled away to let her breath. Kagome had a blush oh her cheeks.

"Kagome, Will you be my mate?"

" Yes but.."

"But what?"

" I have to defeat Kikyo first."

Sesshoumaru nodded, and pulled Kagome closer to him. Kagome was about to kiss him when they both felt a jolt of energy. Kagome Turned her head to the side to see Kikyo walk into the clearing. Kagome looked a bit upset that her moment was ruined. Sesshoumaru let her go. She turned to face Kikyo. Kikyo had a sword in her left hand. Kagome mentally gave her self a pat on the back for thinking to put on her forearm armor. Her right hand started to glow as the glow started to fade the sword that Midoriko gave her was in her hand. Kagome to a fighting stance as did Kikyo, Sesshoumaru jumped into a tree, knowing it was not his place to step in. Kikyo ran at Kagome at break neck speed slashing across, Kagome moved out the way avoiding the sword completely, Kagome back flipped and swung her sword hitting Kikyo in the back and cutting her hair. Kikyo fell forward, she smirked. Kagome smiled 'this should be easy' Then miasma started to come out of Kikyo's wound this paralysis Kagome. Kikyo got up and started to to snicker.

" This is the end Kagome, oh what did not think I knew? I would know that soul anywhere." She slowly circled Kagome then held the tip of her blade to Kagome's neck. Kagome Inwardly smirked she had been trained for this.

**Flash back**

Kagome was still upset about Sesshoumaru leaving after picking Rin up without even a word. Jade was going to teach her some Inu magic today.

"Kagome now focus. Concentrate your energy on the area that is going to be hit. If it breaks the skin then the energy will send who ever it is to hell, but be careful if you put all your energy in it or it will kill you."

Kagome looked at her like she was crazy.

"Well start meditating" Kagome sighed and started to meditate

**End of flash back**

Kikyo's eyes gleamed evilly. " I think I'll make you suffer" she pulled her sword away and moved so that Kagome could see who was coming into the clearing.' This will give me the time I need to... no it cant be.' Inuyasha and Miroku waled into the clearing. Inuyasha was human. 'It's not a new moon' Kagome thought worried. Kikyo walked up to Inuyasha and gave him a hug.

"Inuyasha kneel" He did as he was told. Kikyo smiled and raised her sword. Kagome tried to scream but she was unable to. She wanted to warn him. Kikyo swung down a cleanly cut off Inuyasha's head. A single tear ran down Kagome's face, the paralysis wore off and Kagome charged at Kikyo, she did not see Kagome coming but Miroku did a stepped in front of Kikyo taking the lethal blow. A tear slid down Kagome's cheek. The two crystal tears started to glow. She heard the voices of Inuyasha and Miroku.

"Thank you Lady Kagome"

"Feh" Kagome smiled. 'Wait how did they know?' Kagome was lost in her thought and almost did not move when Kikyo when in for an attach. But Kikyo seemed to be out of luck Kagome side swept her and with one swift swing decapitated her. Something still did not seem right to Kagome. She could not put her finger on it but she could not shake the feeling that some one was pulling the strings.

Sesshoumaru jumped down from his perch. He pick Kagome up bridal style and caried her back to the West.

**Somewhere in the eastern montans **

An clocked person stared evilly at her crystal. "So she is still alive" Some one walked in "My lady you wanted me?" "Yes imp, stay in your place until I tell you" he nodded and walked away.

**Back with Kagome! ( 1 month time laps)**

Kagome sat in her garden thinking. ' I still can't shake the feeling that something isn't right' Jaken walked into the garden. My lady the lord asked for you to join him in the study. Kagome got up and walked to the study absentmindedly looking around. She opened the big oak doors and suddently felt a sense of dread wash over her. Sesshoumaru looked at her with Sarriful eyes.

"Kagome I need you to sit down" Kagome took a seat. He walked up to her.

"I have news from the East..." He looked at her trying to find a way to tell her " Kouga, and his entire clan... they have been... they are all dead." Kagome started to cry. Crystal tears hit the ground with soft thuds. Sesshoumaru held her until she cried herself to sleep. Sesshoumaru walked her to their room and put her down. He walked back to the to the study.

**In the East somewhere**

She looked at her crystal and laughed. Her plan would soon come to light. ' Not even Midoriko could save her.'

**Fin! **

**Yes there will be a sequel!**


End file.
